Conspiracy
by the-ringspell
Summary: Making her way down the highway of life, Amy Lawke finds herself on a plane to New York next to one Kurt Wagner.


Conspiracy  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own, nor claim to own any marvel characters, events, and locations. My ownership does not exceed that of one Amy Lawke,  
  
Summery: Making her way down the highway of life, Amy Lawke finds herself on a plane to New York next to one Kurt Wagner.  
  
I do not own 'The Middle', that honor remains in the hands of Jimmy Eat World.  
  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just try your best, try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.  
It just takes some time,  
little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine,  
everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
Hey, you know they're all the same.  
You know you're doing better on your own, so don't buy in.  
Live right now.  
Yeah, just be yourself.  
It doesn't matter if it's good enough for someone else.  
It just takes some time,  
little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine,  
everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time,  
little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine,  
everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
Hey, don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out or  
looked down on.  
Just do your best, do everything you can.  
And don't you worry what the bitter hearts are gonna say.  
It just takes some time,  
little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine,  
everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
It just takes some time,  
little girl you're in the middle of the ride.  
Everything (everything) will be just fine,  
everything (everything) will be alright (alright).  
  
Packing was never one of Amy's favorite things in life; in fact 'root canal' would be a higher ranked pass time than 'gathering, cleaning, and placing your positions in a suitcase, only to have it damaged on a plane.' Packing involved concentrated effort on her behalf, something she was not willing to put forth. Also, the word 'organization' might as well have been in Africanize, it had just as much effect on her. Do not think Amy a fool with out any vocabulary, no, she had many words, some not printable, that have been defined to full measure.  
  
par·ty ()(pärt)  
  
n. pl. par·ties  
  
A social gathering especially for pleasure or amusement: a cocktail  
party.  
  
A group of people who have gathered to participate in an activity.  
See Synonyms at band2.  
  
An orgy.  
  
After her 11th year of high school, Amy had begun to learn her limit of alcohol consumption. No longer did she end up shit-faced in a toilet in a stranger's downstairs bathroom, no, now the she was in university, she could hold her liquor. She had dignity. Now she can contain herself until she can manage to run outside unnoticed.  
  
Real class.  
  
She found she did not meet her own personal requirements of an alcoholic, which consisted of finding comfort in getting smashed by herself, she felt that she was in the free zone. Be it true, she, as well as half the campus, knew she could drink Trinculo under the table.  
  
Even though she was proud in the fact she did not find condolence in the arms of a half bottle of vodka, the packing was beginning to gall her, and a beer sounded like an answer to all of her prayers.  
  
A steady pounding behind her temples was soon smothered by a large douse of alcohol. She had grown up with a hot toddy in hand for every know illness she had contracted as a child. She used that as a scapegoat now.  
  
Flying to New York from Canada sounded like a horrific idea to Amy already. She had to endure 7 hours on a plane next to someone she did not know. That always got on Amy's nerves. Amy had found it to be some sort of a conspiracy that she would always be seated next to:  
  
- The elderly. These are the people 60 years of age and over who insist  
upon prying into your personal life for the whole flight, and then point  
out the flaws and mistakes you have made in your life.  
  
- A deathly annoying person. Arguably the worst of all choices. These  
are the people that eventually plant a desire deep inside of you that  
urges you to reach over and break the aforementioned person's nose.  
  
- The creepy middle-aged. These are the people, that if you are most  
unfortunately seated next to, you will go to all lengths humanly possible  
to avoid them throughout the flight. Most unfortunately, after 14  
prolonged trips to the restroom, they begin to suspect something. If you  
are most unfortunate, they will interrogate you and accuse you of dodging  
them. Results of this are usually messy.  
  
Amy was certain that there were normal human beings that desired a trip to New York, but she had yet to sit next to one on a plane.  
  
Gazing at the label of a Budweiser Light, Amy began to go over the mental checklist while she picked at the corner of the beer sticker. She sighed and placed down the bottle, throwing herself onto the couch, and smothering her face with a pillow, to muffle her scream. 


End file.
